You're so gay
by XYZ263103
Summary: UR,OS, soft shonen ai pour l'anniversaire 2011 de Naruto. Très petit OS autour d'un dialogue, mêlant bonne humeur et taquinerie entre Naruto et ses amis. Premier OS fait pour son anniversaire 2011 de ma part.


**_Un OS si petit que j'ai envi de dire que c'est un drabble...enfin bon, ça change rien au fait que ce soit écrit et petit. 2ème OS pour l'annif 2011 de Naruto :) bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là :)_  
><strong>

**You're so gay…**

-À droite ! plus à droite ! Naruto, à droite bordel !

-Mais calme ta joie Teme ! je veux prendre mon temps !

-Impossible ! plus loin tu aaaah ! aaah ! voilà ! voilà ! comme ça ! aaah c'est bon ! encore ! oui encore ! bouge ! on y est presque !

-J'arrive, me presse pas comme ça ! j'vais aussi loin que je peux là.

-Perds pas le rythme Usuratonkachi ! tu vas pas me dire que t'es déjà à fond là !

-Mais laisse-moi faire p'tain !

-Aaah putain ! oui là c'est bon ! là comme ça !

-Merde, attends j'accélère ! ah ! aaah ! voilààà comme ça ! c'est parfait !

-Tes mains Naruto !

-Quoi mes mains ?

-Mais bouge-les ! t'es pas manchot, non !

-Raaaah mais j'y viens bordel ! on a tout notre temps je te dis !

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, et à chaque fois on nous coupe en plein élan parce que t'es trop long ! aaaah ! mais ! mais ! oooh ouiii ! comme ça ! aaah !

-Merde ! aaah aah aaah merde ! merde !

-Arrête de bouger autant Usuratonkachi !

-Mais c'est toi qui le voulais haaa ! p'tain j'ai plus de souffle ! aaargh j'ai un point de coté !

-T'écroule pas Naruto ! tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant ! je t'interdis de me laisser comme ça !

-Non c'est bon, moi j'arrête là ! y'a plus de plaisir à ce niveau là, je jette l'éponge ! déjà trois fois qu'on le fait et refais, je suis HS moi !

-Mais si !

-Mais non je te dis espèce de monstre masochiste !

-Raaah t'es lourd Naruto ! non ! mais t'as vraiment aucune endurance pour… p'tain game over ! on a raté le final stage à cause de toi ! mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un partenaire comme toi !

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est toi qui m'as trop pressé et abusé ! et puis c'est pour ça que personne ne veut le faire avec toi ! t'es un monstre !

-Tch'

Sasuke jeta avec rage sa manette Wii sur le canapé et se ficha bien d'écraser n'importe comment le tapis de danse sur lequel il était. La Dobe était peut-être nulle, mais elle avait raison sur un point. Il fallait reprendre du poil de la bête, car ça faisait tout de même plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils sautillaient sur le jeu de danse de Sakura. Lui qui avait traité ce jeu de truc pour bébé devait admettre qu'il s'y était bien amusé…avec son abruti de meilleur ami qu'il avait réussi à lessiver. Cela lui arracha un sourire rapide.

Naruto s'était quant à lui laissé glisser au sol, la nuque contre le bord du canapé. Il essayait d'atteindre du bout des doigts la bouteille de coca qui traînait là, bien trop flemmard pour se redresser. Sasuke avait envie de quelque chose de moins sucré et se tourna, de fait, vers l'endroit où se tenait la maîtresse de maison et ses amies, en plein essai culinaire. Il découvrit leurs regards sur eux d'eux.

Sakura les regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte et du sang coulant de son nez. Ino était légèrement rosée, les yeux brillant de malice et les lèvres étirées en un rictus malicieux semblant dire : 'je le savais'. Hinata était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et se cachait le visage du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à l'aide de ses mains. Tenten gloussait à un pas d'elle, totalement bidonnée. Et la surprise de Sakura était telle, qu'elle avait lâché son plateau de cookies sur le sol, les faisant tous éclater au passage.

Près d'elles, autour de la table à manger, c'était installé les autres mecs. D'un pour s'en mettre plein la panse, de l'autre pour discuter loin des deux furies qu'étaient l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha une fois ensemble. Certains d'entre eux portaient un air goguenard, d'autres étaient encore surpris de l'échange venant d'avoir lieu.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme ça ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers le groupe tout en buvant au goulot, cherchant à voir de quoi parlait Sasuke. C'est là que, gentiment, Kiba mit play à l'enregistrement effectué grâce à son portable. L'échange qu'ils avaient eu s'éleva de nouveau dans l'appartement, et Kiba tout en grâce, passa son majeur de gauche à droite en le glissant horizontalement sur sa langue. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur plus que moqueuse, et les rires fusèrent en même temps que le blond s'étrangla avec sa boisson qui lui ressortit par le nez. Sasuke accusa le coup avec un peu plus de grâce, mais perdit tout de même de sa superbe en s'étranglant d'indignation.

-Kiba ! arrête ça abruti !

-Hahaha, jamais ! je vais en faire un superbe montage et je vais le foutre paaartout, hahaha !

-J'vais te tuer Inuzuka !

-J'attends de voir très cher 'Usuratonkachi' fit le garçon en mimant la voix de Sasuke.

-C'est de ta faute, Naruto, fit l'Uchiha d'un ton très calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-En tout cas, Sakura a eu l'air de vraiment apprécié, lança Tenten en pouffant, vous devriez le lui offrir les garçons.

-Tenten !

-Hm ? Ce n'est pas vrai Sakura ?

Sasuke soupira et attrapa le portable du blond qui trônait sur le canapé, puis commença à pianoter dessus.

-Dobe, comment on va sur Internet avec ton mob ?

-Ben…là, là et là. Pourquoi ? tu veux faire quoi sur Internet ?

-M'aider à le mettre online ? Avança Kiba d'un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc….Hypnose ? De quoi ? j'pige pas.

-Hnnn, normal t'es bête. Vu que le meurtre n'est pas autorisé dans ce pays…bien que je pourrais utiliser le cas de légitime défense….non, trop risqué…

-Hein ?

-Tu veux nous hypnotiser tous et nous faire oublier ? Osa Neji qui buvait calmement un café.

-Hn.

-Le groupe entier éclata de rire, même Naruto.

Mais Sasuke étant Sasuke, il n'abandonna pas commençant sur l'instant et continuant ça dans le temps, prenant comme cobaye son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

C'était con ? ouais je sais, y'a pas de quoi mdrrrrrrrrrrrr.

C'est le genre de connerie qui me vient pendant mes rares pauses au boulot, alors autant vous faire partager ma folie XD

++ Les gens


End file.
